Prior to the present invention, while there have been portable vacuum cleaner such as auto vacuum cleaners with a cord connected thereto, such unit is a hand-held unit devoid of rollers or the like, and certainly is not what might be suggestive of a home dwelling automatic roller-vacuum cleaner.
On the other hand, all vacuums prior to the present invention for roller-vacuuming of the home carpet such as is to found in the typical living room of a dwelling, are cord-connected electrically-driven by house AC 110 current, having a conventional off-on switch.